My FFVII Story (and a little FFVIII)
by Trunksfan nina
Summary: My story about FFVII and a little FFVIII (even though I hate FFVIII , well i suppose Seifer is alright but I hate the rest!) PLZ R+R!


*This is my pointless FF7+8 story, (but mostly FF7)*  
  
*At Shinra headquarters*  
Rufy-chan- HAHAHAHA KISS MY ASS, I WIN!!!!  
Tseng- I told ya no-one can beat him at Twister  
Seifey-chan- DAMMIT!!!!! I was so close, The left hand yellow was tricky, but I pulled it  
off, but that left foot green just got me  
Rufy-chan- LOOOOOOSER, I AM KING OF TWISTER, isn't that  
right Tseng?  
Tseng- *sigh* yes Rufus  
  
*Just outside the biggest bar in the world (where else would you find these 3?)*  
**A veeeeerrrry drunk Reno and Rude are singing 'Ooh stick you' at the top  
of their little lungs while dancing on president Rufus's limo, while Elna is  
slowly dying of embarrassment**  
Elna- Get down now, Before President Rufus sees you  
Rude- WHY?  
Elna- Because you're scratching the paintwork  
Rufy-chan- YOU'RE SCRATCHING MY PAINTWORK?!?!?!  
**thunders up to them**  
Elna- Now you're in for it  
Rufy-chan- *at the top of his little President lungs* YOU TWO ARE SO IN FOR IT  
NOW!!!  
Reno and Rude together- GULP  
Rude- RUN FOR IT!!!  
Elna- EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK  
Rufy-chan- Why are you screaming, you weren't the one dancing on my car?  
Elna- IT'S SEPHIROTH, HE'S BEHIND PRESIDENT RUFUS!!!!   
EEEEEEEEEEEE  
EKKKKKKKKKK!  
**Elna runs screaming into the sunset**  
Sephy-chan- What was that all about? All I wanted was to say hi  
Reno- DIE SCUM!!!  
****realizes his Nightstick (electric rod thingie) is out of batteries he hits Sephy-chan on  
the head with it****  
Sephy-chan-(in an oh so sarcastic voice) Oh, I am in such pain  
Reno- Well if this damed thing would work you would be!! (kicks his  
nightstick like a football)  
David Beckham- You would make a good football player  
Reno- Thanx .......DIE!!  
**hits him on the head with the badly dented nightstick, and, seeing as David  
Beckham is such a wuss kills him instantly**  
Rufy-chan- LETS DANCE ON HIS DEAD BODY!!!!!!  
Victoria Beckham- YAYYY, bagsie the head!  
Baby Brooklyn Beckham- Da da die die  
Vincy-chan- YESSSSSSSSSSSS, I hated that guy!!!  
**everybody dances and is happy**  
  
***Next day***  
**Reno and Rude are watching T.V**  
*at Reno's house*  
Reno- This show sucks  
Rude- Yeah!  
Tseng(He's here too)- That's it I'm changing the channel  
**Tseng changes the Channel**  
Rude- Oh yay! teletubbies!!  
Reno- (Shakes his head) Sad, sad, sad  
Tseng- Rude you are a Turk  
Rude- So? is it against the rules for Turks to like teletubbies or somthing?  
Tseng- Y'know actually rule 2343 states quite clearly : Under no  
circumstances are Turks to like Teletubbies. It is an offence to their  
superiors.   
Rude- DAMN!!  
Reno- Ha!  
Rude- shut the £$%&%*&"$% up Reno  
Reno- Temper, Temper  
Tseng- BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, ROBOT WARS IS ON!!  
Reno and Rude- Yes!! I love that show  
Tseng- SO SHUT UP AND WATCH IT!!!!!!  
**they all shut up and watch robot wars**  
  
*At Vincents House*  
Vincy-chan- So Sephy do you think that you can beat me?  
Sephy-chan- Any day of the week.  
Vincy-chan- Lets rumble  
Sephy-chan- I'm game, if you are  
Vincy-chan- Lets do this  
*Vincy-chan and Sephy-chan start playing Twister*  
Rufy-chan- Right hand blue for vincent  
Sephiroth, left foot green.......  
**half an hour later**  
Rufy-chan- Vincent right hand yellow  
Vincy-chan- Ha, beat that Sephy-boy  
Sephy-chan- Gladly  
Rufy-chan- Right foot red Sephiroth  
Sephy-chan- Ha gotcha Vincy-boy  
Rufus- Thats it!!! You both win okay, I am sooooo sick of this!!!  
Both- FINE!!!!!!  
**Both stomp off in a huff**  
  
  
*Back outside the biggest bar in the world*  
Elna- so, Rufus didn't fire you two?  
Reno- No  
Rude- We just have to pay for a new limo (sob)  
Reno- stop being such a baby Rude! He only stopped our pay for the next  
three years. (sob)  
Elna- Ha ha ha ha haaaaaa, told ya not to get so drunk. haaaaaaa  
Reno- (Hits Elna on the head with his fixed nightstick) Dont laugh at me!  
Elna- OWIE!!! that hurts!  
Reno- ha  
Elna- (shoots Reno) I believe I have the last laugh, HAAA  
Rude- That was just a little bit too far.   
Elna- He had it comin  
Reno- I need a doctor  
Elna- Oh shut up  
**Rude drags Reno to the nearest hospital**  
Rufus- Elna  
Elna- Yes President Rufus?  
Rufus- You're fired  
Elna- WHAT?  
Rufus- It is against the rules for one of of the Turks to injure another Turk  
Elna- Shit!  
Rufus- Here's a fine for £100  
Elna- Why?  
Rufus- It is illegal to swear in front of the president  
Elna- DAMMIT!  
  
*Sooooo, whatcha think? stupid wasn't it? I bet no-one even finished it* 


End file.
